ShadowClan Archive 13
Graykit felt a sour cold touching his skin, his tiny paws beginning to freeze. All he saw was darkness, and the only thing that mattered now was milk. Warm milk. Something is holding his scruff, he could feel his paws dangling in the air. Warm breath flowed onto his back, a shiver penetrated the newborn kit. Soon after a few heartbeats, he was place d near warmth. A welcoming scent overflowed his tiny nose. He heard muffled voices and meowing, and soon his eyelids began to droop. ---- Mothstar stared into the forest. The scent of death hung bitterly in the frosty air. Grief swelled into his chest with each pound of his heart. Eagledawn should not have died. She shouldn't have! His whiskers twitched suddenly, his pupils slowly dilating. Kits being raised without a mother... Is this StarClan's intention? Mothstar could hear the shuffling of paws outside his den, there was silence and mourning. The last group of cats were meowing their farewells to the passed queen when Mothstar had stepped out of his den. --'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 20:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine finished her mourning shuffling her paws in greif as she silently followed the scent of Mothstar. "Who will take care of them?" She slowly whispered, leaning closer to the tom for comfort. Her oldest kit, Graypaw, had died recently. This was too much greif for her to handle.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC)'' Dapplestream honestly felt no grief. She didn't know Eagledawn well enough, but she silently grieved for the she-cat. After gaining acceptance to the way of how ShadowClan worked, she felt a sadness for the abandoned kittens and couldn't resist but speak up, "I want to claim them." She mewed loudly across the clearing. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar turned his head towards his deputy, his whiskers twitching slightly. "I've thought it through. Our best action could be to travel to the other Clans and ask if there are any queens that could able to take in these kits." He knew ShadowClan could never give up their kits, but it was there best hope for survival. The tabby tom frowned, his tail-tip anticipatingly flicked. Just as Mothstar began to make his way towards Shadestorm, Dapplestream's outburst crossed his ears. Lifting his head, the tom slowly cocked his head to the side, blinking at Dapplestream. It had been moons since the loner had joined, and Mothstar couldn't come to trust her. He turned his gaze towards Darkshine, then back to Dapplestream's. "Are you sure? I mean- the kits will need to nurse, and I'm not sure if you have milk. Maybe it's best if..." Mothstar quieted, waiting for her response. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Mothstar, trust her. This will strengthen her loyalty to this clan." She nodded to Dapplestream, edging the kits closer. "This is your mom." She lapped the kits who were not used to the snow yet.☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Heathershade watched silently with a dull glance, crouched down watching from a distance. The she-cat sighed but hope sprang inside her. The memories of when she was a kit flooded her mind giving her a faint smile. She misses NightClan more than anything but that doesn't mean she'll give up on this one. Smokestar would've wanted this. Well..... I hope so. - ''Heathershade (oo roleplay) Mothstar lowered his voice, so that only Darkshine could hear. "And how are you so sure that she can be trusted?" He quiered, his fur bristling under the freezing wind. "Fine, but I want you to keep a close eye on her. See how she treats the kits." The leader dismissed his deputy, nervously glancing at the newborn kits. "It's about time I organize a hunting Patrol. The freshkill pile is scarcer than the caves." The tom turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the Shadow Rock. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 04:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Dapplesteam looked at Mothstar, observing his face and trying to read his thoughts, but she felt confused. "I know I have no milk to spare, but these kits belong to us. These are our future, but if nursing is more important, then maybe we should get the kits back once they don't need the milk." She lashed her tail, feeling very serious and committed to raise these kittens. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Alright. She'll be fine." She turned to dismiss the conversation and turned to Dapplestream. "Alright. So since you don't have any milk, you could give them small amounts of meat." '☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:03, October 10, 2015 (UTC)'' Clenching his teeth, Mothstar heaved himself onto the Shadow Rock, lifting his chin to let out a Gathering call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey and hunt within the forest gather near the Shadow Rock for a Clan Meeting." The breeze slowly stirred his fur as voices of the gathering cats murmured from underneath Mothstar. "Eagledawn's death has brought much pain and grief upon us. Though she left us new lives. Her kits... May she hunt peacefully among the stars." He dipped his head for a moment of silence, clearing his throat shortly after to continue. "I have decided to leave these kits in the paws of Dapplestream. Therefore she will move to the Nursery, and will refrain from hunting." The leader tried to eye Dapplestream in the crowd, his ear ear flicking. "Shadestorm will provide care for the kits as well; meanwhile I would like to organize a hunting Patrol. Any volunteers?" '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Guys someone has to adopt Shade since I can't keep him))☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Don't worry I have an idea for that. No worries.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade yawned, stretching out her claws and legs. "I guess I could go." She meowed twitching her tail as she sat back down. "I have nothing better to do." - Heathershade (ew it's short) Snowleaf flicked an ear, and sat outside the Warrior's den with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 00:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ((how old are they?? Oh yeah. Moth, can you put my name under the queen section?)) Dapplestream flicked her ear in confusion at the deputy's suggestion, "I don't think they could eat it yet, though." She then looked up at the meeting Mothstar called and gave a very serious stare at the tom, nodding at her new role as queen. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm." The deputy smiled. "I'm sure there was an herb that can give or produce milk. I'm not sure what so go ask Shadestorm." She smiled reassuringly '☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar inhaled and leaped off the rock, his eyes fixed on Heathershade. "Thank you." He signaled for her to follow, his gaze shifting to Darkshine, he curtly nodded, reassuring himself that she will be in charge while he is gone. The tom padded towards the Warriors den, spotting Snowleaf. "Snowleaf, I will need you to go on Hunting Patrol with me. See if anyone else to able to go." Mothstar flicked his ears, his whiskers twitching as anxiety etched at his head. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf flicked an ear and nodded curlty to the leader. "Okay." She rose to her paws, and trotted into the Warriors Den. "Heathershade?... Dapplestream? If anyone wants to come, me and Mothstar are going on patrol. Join us if you'd like." With that, she padded back to the leader, lifting her head and waiting for a few cats to join her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ((... I am not going to bother.)) She nodded at Darkshine but she didn't want to do anything yet but see the kits. She padded into the nursery, sensing a familiar feeling from the protected den, causing her to purr. She looked at the kits, hoping they could first get comfortable with who the she-cat was, "Well, um... H-hello." (What?) Snowleaf waited for the cats to join her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 14:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade strolled right over giving her tail another flick before sitting down ,waiting patiently. - Heathershade ((The kits are still newborn.)) Wrenkit was twitching and squrming uncontrollably, seemingly unable to awake from a bad dream. She gave one last kick before letting out a pitiful squeak, then curled up and started shivering. ~Wrenkit Snowleaf nodded to Mothstar and turned her gaze to the other two cats. "Alright. That enough? Or do you want a few more cats to join us?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 16:08, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Mothstar I think Heathershade should come. She's been inactive lately." Darkshine nodded to Heathershade."And you too Kestrelwing!" She sighed at her kit "Dapplestream!" She called over, bounding over to the nursery. "Keep them warm. We'll figure out something..." Darkshine sat down and watched the young kits in amusement. "They'll be strong, I feel it." '☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelwing jolted up in surprise. "Wha-huh?" She was shocked by her mother's sudden call. "Oh yes I'll go Darkshine. I really wanted to move around anyways." She walked over to take her place in the Patrol, impatiently waiting for it to begin.((Not forgetting about you yet))☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar's paws were itching to get out of Camp. Paitently, he waited for the cats to appear at his side. "No, Snowleaf, that's enough cats. We don't need the whole Clan going on patrol." The tabby added with amusement, beginning to pad forward towards the exit. He flicked his ears against the chilly breeze as the scents of the forest began to thrive. As soon as the Patrol reached into the heart of the forest, Mothstar nodded and the Patrol split up. With twitching whiskers, Mothstar slunk into the bushes. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 17:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing shivered. The forest was cold as usual. As the patrol split up, she sniffed the dry air, searching for any sign of prey. Picking up the scent of a gray squirrel, she instinctively crouched down in the brush. She quietly stalked forward, lifting her tail up. She was a foxtail away. Kestrelwing exploded from the underbrush, unsheathing her claws as her claws sunk into the rodent's throat. Dropping the mouse, she packed it under a layer of snow, rubbing her scent on a tree for later.~Kestrelwing Heathershade stalked through the snow, cursing silently as the frost bit at her paws. She wasn't used to hunting in this weather nor was she used to this weather in the first place. The she-cat let out a hiss as she tripped on a hidden bramble face-planting right into the snow. She slowly got up shaking off the bits off frost that clung onto her fur. - Heathershade Snowleaf padded forward, following Mothstar with a quick and easy pace. She felt her paws sink into the snow, and curled her claws tight against the ground. I hope leafbare isn't to bad this year.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit let out a loud squeak, shivering violently from being cold. -- Flameclaw sighed heavily, hating the fact he was practically useless now. He was still healing and he was now blind, which annoyed him beyond words. He wished that battle had never happened, so that he never would have been wounded so badly... --- Sunkit & Flameclaw Snowleaf shoved her head through a thich weave of branches, looking back at Heathershade and Mothstar to see if they were ok. She nodded to them, and waved her tail in signal that she was going out to hunt. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 13:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) The flash of wings caught her eye as she quickly licked the scratch on her right paw. The she-cat put her eyes on a plump pigeon even the sight made her mouth water. Heathershade quickly climbed the side of the tree staying unseen from her prey. She carfully crawled onto the branch noticing the stupid bird was facing the other way. She creeped slowly towards it lunging. The pigeon flapped it's wings in surprise but it was too late. With one swift bite the bird laided limp at her paws. Being careful not to slip she grabbed her prey. Heathershade was soon interrupted by a loud crack and to her horror the ground quickly rushed towards her. - Heathershade (eh good enough) Snowleaf lowered herself to the ground, her ears and tail tucked back so she wouldn't be seen. A small, plump squirrel darted forward, scrabbling to it's paws. Snowleaf licked her chops and snarled, leaping into the air and landing onto the squirrel. She dug her back teeth into it's neck and gave it a quick killing bite, and lifted head proudly after picking it up. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:57, October 23, 2015 (UTC) With a jolt, Heathershade jumped landing lightly in then snow as an echoing crash of breaking branches rang through the forest. Her fur was fluffed up in surprise shocked on what seemed like moons of falling were only seconds. She still held the pigeon firmly in her jaws a slight shiver running down her spine. - Heathershade (dear lord we're the only ones ever on here anymore -cri-) Snowleaf ducked her head and jumped quickly as a bird swooped past her, and she hissed at it quietly. She swiped her paws into the air, and slammed the bird to the ground. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream got closer to the kits, laying down and curling up around them. She purred and gave a nod at Darkshine. She barely heard what the deputy said, she just heard an order and her name. She licked the kits, completely distracting her. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar grunted as the squirrel's scent seemed to trail off. Leaf-bare had arrived, and prey was scarcer than ever. His ears twitched at the sound of rustling in the distance, exhaling a short breath of relief as he recognized Heathershade with a pigeon. Flicking the tip of his thick tail, the tom continued deeper into the bushes, his ears pricking forward. The tom sighed, failing to pick up any scent-trails. Mothstar sat down, pausing a moment to wipe the dew off of his whiskers. He barely noticed as a strange, unfamiliar scent came across him. ''Cat scent. ''This scent was distinct from the other Clans and it didn't have that familiar taste of a rogue's or loner's. Fear slowly unfolding in his belly, Mothstar followed the trail, but abruptly it had disappeared, as if wind blew it away. ''Fox dung. ''Mothstar whispered under his breath, his claws unsheathing as he heard pawsteps. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 21:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf let out a heavy breath and pick up the bird after giving it a quick bite to the neck. Her tail raised high, she strolled back to the ShadowClan camp and placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing sneezed as a line needle fluttered onto her muzzle. She bounded across the snow covered ground towards camp. As she entered, she noticed Snowleaf. "Oh hi Snowleaf! Did you just finish hunting?" Kestrelwing took a seat next to the warrior. "I just finished!" ~Kestrelwing Darkshine nodded. Tired and not having enough sleep, she padded over to the warriors den, the aromatic smell of the pine hushing her to sleep.☾Darkshine903☽' 01:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC)'' Growling under his breath, Mothstar whipped around, hissing. "Who is there!?" He snarled, the fur along his spine rising. Out of nowhere, the strange scent had reappeared again, and now it was stronger than ever. The pawsteps grew louder. Mothstar thrust himself forward into the undergrowth, his eyes darting from the canopy to the floor. His paw tangled in a root, thorns sinking into his side as he noticed that he was caught in a thorn bush. Blood throbbed through his wounds, and the more he sturggled, the harder the pain grew. "Help!" He yowled, fear rushing through his eyes as he desperately tried to regain balance. '''Ripple of mc 05:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf flicked an ear, and padded after the fading scent of her leader. "...Mothstar?" She murmered, poking her head out of the bushes. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:38, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar heard the faint outline of a familiar voice. "Snowleaf!" He yowled, his eyes widened. "I'm over here, in the bramble bush! Bring cobwbes, I'm bleeding..." The tom shouted, wincing as the back of his neck was stabbed by a tendril of thorns. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 23:00, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf widened her eyes. "I'm coming!" She yowled, racing back to camp. She gazed around for Cobwebs, and quickly grabbed them. She let out a quiet moan as the ground tugged against her paws. She struggled forward, and dropped the Cobwebs at Mothstar's paws. "Are you okay??" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar let out a breath of relief. Even though it was embarrasing, he was glad that Snowleaf had came by. "I would be okay if I wasn't stuck in a bush." He mewed, his voice tinted with amusement. The tom blinked at the cobwebs, looking back up at Snowleaf. "Give me a paw here?" He added with a little chortle, grunting as he attempted to free himself from the thorny tendrils. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:08, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing stopped as a yowl filled the empty forest. Darting from camp, she raced over to the smell of blood. ''Snowleaf! Mothstar! She bounded through the pine needles shivering as blood oozed out from his fur. "Oh Mothstar I'll pull you out!" Kestrelwing grabbed the leader's scruff. "Forgive me!" She growled and tugged as she felt fur ripping underneath the bush.~Kestrelwing Darkshine padded in circles around the nest. She was tired, and even as a yowl peirced the cold frosty air, she stayed. "Make me proud Kestrelwing.." She sighed as she kept her watch over the camp, just as she had promised. "All cats at camp! I need any remaining cat come on a border patrol if you are willing to! 3 at the most." She shook her fur. Was is snowing?☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar winced as he felt thorns pierce his pelt, some of his fur was snagged on the roots. "Kestrelwi-" He was cut off as he heard a large rip, the roots twisting away as he rolled forward, blood splattering onto the frosty ground. The tom growled under his breath, his eyes clearly in pain as he stood up. "Cobwebs, I'm b-bleeding." Mothstar mewed, his teeth clenched. Ripples in the shallow seas 00:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf nodded and quickly pulled the leader out of the thick, strong branches. She placed more cobwebs onto the wound, her gaze fluttered with worry. "Anything else you need?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 01:13, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar huffed, feeling pain gnaw at his neck and flanks. "No, I'm good. Thank you." He meowed, beginning to limp into the ferns. "I have a mouse buried by that stump. Could you take it back to camp for me?" The tom gave a curt nod to the she-cat, limping away, his tail held proudly in the air. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 01:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf closed her eyes, her paws crunching against the grass. Aching with pain, she nodded to the leader, and padded beside the stump. She curled her claws into the ground, and quickly dug it up. Raising her head with the mouse in her jaws, she padded back to camp, pricking her ears at the sight of her leader. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 01:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar emerged into Camp, limping weakly as he saw Darkshine. Already, his deputy had seemed like a leader, addressing the Clan. Sharply inhaling, the tom sat down in his den, panting as he felt pain gnaw once again at his neck. He lowered his head onto his paws, watching his Clan move-about prior to Darkshine's orders. The tom pondered, his whiskers quivering. ''Kits... Why had he never had a mate? Was he too busy with his own leadership that he had never looked onto a family? ''Uneasiness fluttered in his stomach. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 02:03, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine took a glance at the new smell. "Mothstar!" She immediately stopped what she was saying and padded over to the wounded leader. "Are you ok? What happened?" She nagged over every little bit of the cut skin. "Go see Shadestorm right away! Your not doing anything before your treated!" She sighed as she commanded the leader. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried. '☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:32, November 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelwing followed by Mothstar's side. " Darkshine! " she whined at her mother. "Calm down! It was just a bramble. He'll be okay." ~Kestrelwing Mothstar was startled by Darkshine's sudden approach. He was relieved when he scented Darkshine's comforting scent. "Alright, alright." He grunted as he painfully stumbled to his legs, clenching his teeth. "You should be proud of Kestrelwing." He mewed with a smile. "She was a hero today." With those words, he curtly dipped his head, padding out of his den to Shadestorm's. "Shadestorm?" The leader called, panting. '''Ripples in the shallow seas 02:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat dragged the plump pigeon into the frozen camp, ignoring the buzz of excitement and panic that shot through the air like lightning. Heathershade swung the fresh-kill on the pile feeling the effect of the fall gather in her paws. She let out a quiet hiss of pain and licked her paws vigorously flinching slightly from the stinging pain. She quickly got to her paws and looked her legs wobbling from beneath her. She felt the sweet pinch of curiousity naw at her ear. " What happened....? " She mumured, staring straight at the clan leader before limping quietly to the fresh-kill pile for a decent meal. - Heathershade Snowleaf flattened her ears, backing away and dropping the prey. Kestrelwing is the hero?... ''She thought, a shiver crawling down her spine. ''..I helped Mothstar as well.. more than her, atleast. I found him, and all that that she-cat did was follow my scent. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 16:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Graykit snuffled into his paws, his ears twitching. ''I'm hungry! ''He thought, thumping his small, thin tail on the ground. ''Feed me! ''The gray tom mewled, his eyes shut closed as he pushed his tiny paws into Shadestorm. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 19:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Remember Shade isn't mine anymore and we need an archive.)) Darkshine purred as the tabby leader listened. "Good. And great job Kestrelwing! You saved the leader!" She glowed in admiration at her kit. "You did well today." '☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelwing lifted her chest and let out a proud meal. "Thank you Darkshine. I am proud myself!" She smiled brightly and nuzzled her mother sweetly, closing her eyes and purring.~Kestrelwing "Shadestorm?" Mothstar called, his blood-dabbed cobwebs pressing against his sore wounds. '''Ripple.of.mc | Talk 18:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm growled waking up from his slumber. The tom had been busy lately and he had been quite tired. The tom cut off his growl when he saw it was Mothstar. The black tom sniffed the leader's wounds and softly replaced the cobwebs. "Leave that on there for another day." He said.— Minkclaw 18:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Current plot is that you're taking care of Eagledawn's kits, since she died while giving birth.) Mothstar nodded in thanks, slowly raising to his paws. He turned to Shadestorm, blinking. "How are you holding up with Eagledawn's kits?" He quiered, his tail-tip flicking gently against the ground. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 18:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm sniffed. "Good, not that hard." He replied.— Minkclaw 18:22, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ((my poor Shadestorm. I miss him. Take good care of him Minkclaw!)) Darkshine purred at her youngest kit. "You did well. Come on. Let's go share tongues." The deputy purred as she walked with her kit, purring heavily as the sun set slowly.☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (I will Dark. MC's are my fav) Shadestorm then told Mothstar he should go rest and have Darkshine send out patrols. The medicine cat then turned towards the waking kits. In some way he was srt of the adoptive father, in a way. The medicine cat quickly fetched a vole just in case the kits were ready to eat meat.— Minkclaw 20:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade looked down at her paws another wave of pain lapping through her pads. "Maybe I should go visit Shadestorm." she meowed under her breath, but quickly shook her head. "No. He is rather busy as it seems. A clan is no clan without it's leader. I could just visit him later.." - Heathershade Shadestorm, however, after quite a while of sitting and doing nothing he looked around for someone to watch the kits, but decided he'd take them with him. "Kits follow me." He told them as he showed the way out of camp.— Minkclaw 20:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar agreed hesitantly, grunting as he made his way towards his den. He tiredly fell into his nest, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Graykit blinked, stumbling onto his paws as he followed after Shadestorm. "I want to eat!" He squeaked, his whiskers quievering. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 21:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade watched as the tom lead his kits out of camp her head filling with wondering thoughts. "What is he....? A kit isn't suppose to leave camp until he or she is 6 moons of age. What does he think he's doing?" she carefully got to her paws keeping her eyes on the black tom with curiousity. - Heathershade Shadestorm sighed and grabbed a vole before they left noticing that Heathershade was following him. After setting the vole down for the kits to eat he turned and face her. "Can I help you?" HE asked his eyes narrowed noticing the, what look like to him, as suspicion. "I'm going to collect some herbs and these kits are just coming along. Is there a problem." Right now, Shadestorm wasn't in the mood. If Heathershade was mouse=brained enough to argue with , a medicine cat, then so be it.— Minkclaw 14:24, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. I. Um." She kept her fur flat staring at the ground intensely. "I was wondering if you could check on my pads. They got deeply scratched from a fall I took while hunting. But it seems like your busy...I. I'll visit later." she pawed at the snow. "Aren't kits suppose to stay in camp......?" - Heathershade Graykit blinked with confusion. "Meat?" He lowered his head to the strange red glob. "It smells weird." Graykit snorted, scrunching up his nose. He sassily twitched his thin tail tip, turning towards his littermates. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:10, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ((I feel horrible. I just realized where all the roleplay has been happening. Let me read up.)) - ~~~~ Darkshine narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat. Why was he so moody at the moment? He usually was patient and kind. "Shadestorm?" she led the tom away, placing him under the Shadow Rock. "Is something bothering you? You seem- troubled lately."☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherpaw scanned the area, looking out for hera mentor to come and show her the territory. She patiently waited by the apprentices den and let out a puff of breath. '''Duskfeather77 02:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Going to roleplay Sunkit for now, until someone adopts him)) Wrenkit anxiously stared at the food, wondering how the older cats could even think of eating it. Sunkit took a bite out of the new food and smiled. "Sh'good," he mewed, his voice muffled by the meat in his mouth. He swallowed. "Try it." Wrenkit poked at it and anxiously took a tiny bite, then smiled in response and nodded. ~Sunkit/Wrenkit Snowleaf's stomache clenched, every fur on her body bristling as almost every cat in the Clan praised Kestrelwing, the so called "hero". Snarling, she shoved past her, sprinting out of camp, her gaze revealing a strong pain she hadn't felt in a long time. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Antpaw watched as Snowleaf fled from the camp. His haunch twiched as he observed the rest of the activity in the clearing. He wished he could leave camp. I hate being an apprentice, he thought bitterly. Not that being a warrior would be any better. You're seen outside of camp, near the border while you're doing a solo hunt, and you're automatically trying to steal land. Which isn't a far stretch when it comes to Antpaw. Except it's not land. It's prey. It's not like he goes into the other Clan's land though... Not too far anyway. He rolled onto his back and put his stretched his legs out, allowing his cinnamon fur to soak in the sun. 00:09, 11/17/2015 Snowleaf sat herself on the sharp bladed grassy ground, kicking up shrouds of dust across the stone floor before curling up into a small ball. Of course, I don't get the credit... Whatever.. it's not like I care, anyway. With a growl, she raced back to camp and into the warriors den, pelting past Kestrelwing getting all of the attention. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing let out a gasp as a gray blur leaped infront of her. She fell to the ground, pant hard by the impact. 'Snowleaf?" She sat up, shaking her head violently from the impact. She closed her eyes thinking about what happened. 'What have I done?'~Kestrelwing Darkshine lept onto the high rock. "Everyone gather benath the Shadow Rock for a clan meeting!" She let out a nervous breath before continuing, waiting for th cats to gather. "As you know, Mothstar has been badly hurt by a thorn bush. So we should continue the patrol. Snowleaf and Antpaw, go on border patrol. Kestrelwing and anyone volunteering may go back on a hunting patrol." She dimissed the meeting and lept down again, closing her eyes. That was the most nerve racking meeting as it was her first time doing so.''☾Darkshine903☽ 00:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Is it really?" Graykit mewed, padding over to his littermates. Lowering his head, he sniffed it. "Okay, fine, I'll try it. Don't expect me to like it though." He added with a snort. The tom-kit licked the meat, taking a swift bite. Chewing, his eyes lit up. "It is good, wow!" The tom wriggled his haunches, falling into a crouching position. Mothstar grumbled, painfully rolling over onto his other side. His flanks felt raw, and he was feeling feverish. The leader heard Darkshine's voice, and he let out a grunt. He couldn't be there for the meeting, he was far too sick. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 00:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade flattened her ears. No answer. "Ok. I'll just be on my way then. " The she-cat gave a half-hearted chuckle and strolled back into camp with a limp ,keeping her head low. Rejected once more by her own clan mates. Was it really a good choice to leave NightClan? - Heathershade ((Sorry Raven. Mink took Shade so Ill reply.)) Shadestorm shook his fur and left the kits. "Il be right back, alright? You should go to your mother, Dapplestream." He picked each kit up on by one over to their adopted mother. Then, he carried over their meal. "See you guys." He whispered and bounded over to Heathershade. "Alright. What did you need?" He led the warrior over to the Medicine den, sitting down patiently.~Shadestorm (ah it's aight ;u;) Heathershade perked her ears and turned around. "Oh- I." She awkwardly stared at the ground and held out her paw the frost bit scratches plain in sigh. - Heathershade Snowleaf narrowed her eyes sharply, not in the mood to talk to her. "Leave me alone, Kestrelwing. You've done enough." With a snarl, she padded out of camp, glancing back at Antpaw to see if he was following. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 22:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Erm I'm confused. So is Mink still Shadestorm or is Dark him now? Also, Islandpaw did not get approved so she may not roleplay.)) Mothstar's fever lessened, leaving him able to stand up. The tom winced as he stood up, but his legs felt better. Shaking out his crusted fur, the leader emerged from his long rest, scanning the Camp with his green eyes. Ahh, Darkshine gathered a Patrol. That was good of her... He thought with relief, his paws gently kneading the ground. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf sat herself down by the ShadowClan border, her neck fur on end as her gaze wandered far to the other Clan territories. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 23:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm glanced up towards Mothstar's den. After getting the correct herbs Shadestorm worked quickly with her paw and headed to check on Mothstar before he left camp. He, of course, wanted help but wanted some alone time as well. "Mothstar I'm here to check on you." HE called just outside the den.— Never stop believing. 13:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ((Wrong roleplay, much?)) Wrenkit let out a purr, eating more confidently alongside her siblings. ~Wrenkit Antpaw sat a few hare-lengths back from Snowleaf. She seemed to be lost in thought... He best not bother her. A small movement just over the border caught his eye. He was tempted to chase after it; to roll himself in the mud to mask his scent, to catch the prey that might as well be his, since he could see it. He stood still, though, and watched the length of the border for a few moments. "Snowleaf?" he asked quietly. "Should we... Be marking the border?" He took a few small steps toward the she-cat, noticing her fur was fluffed up a bit. 00:13, 11/20/2015 Mothstar turned towards Shadestorm nodding. "Yes, of course." He replied, quickly making his way out of his den. Wrenching his shoulders, the leader sat down next to the Medicine Cat, quivering his whiskers. "I had a headache a couple sunrises ago, though it's much better now." The tom announced, although the exhaustion in his eyes lingered. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 00:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (Damnit Ender did you even look on Riverclan?) Otterstar hadn't even noticed the wall of scent as he passed over it. He was too deep in thought, only finally snapping out of it when he heard Firestripe's remark. "Yeah," he murmured, stepping over a large pine root. He had never been in Nightclan territory, and he never knew that it was so akin to Shadowclan's, although it did make sense, considereing they were next to each other.-Otterstar Flattening her ears, she nodded to the apprentice, not saying a word. A tang of RiverClan caught her nostrils, and she quickly rose to her paws. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 00:25, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Antpaw rose instinctively when the older cat stood. He lifted his muzzle and opened his mouth, sniffing the air. "RiverClan?" he asked softly, a bit confused. "What are they doing here...?" he wondered out loud. He quickly shut his mouth and scanned the area again. "Snowleaf...?" he asked. "Do you think it's a big patrol? Should I go back for help? I'm... pretty fast," he whispered. 00:32, 11/20/2015 Category:Archives